The invention relates to a microfilm camera for filming punch cards and specifically to a microfilm camera comprised of a camera box containing the exposure and treatment facilities and with punch card conveying elements and with at least one output slot and a punch card collector disposed following said slot, whereby the camera box is vertically adjustable on a column with respect to the artwork table disposed beneath said box.